


The Past Never Lets You Go

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Britchell, History, M/M, Pain, Past, Rage, mitchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell's past will never stop haunting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Never Lets You Go

Mitchell sat on the couch of their flat peeling the label off a bottle of Guinness. He ran his fingers through his hair. He took another sip of his beer and stared off into the distance. Anders looked up from his laptop and stopped what he was doing. The look on his boyfriends face was one that the kiwi hated seeing there. Mitchell took another sip of beer, his mind drifting off to the past. All the men and women he had killed for the rage. All the chaos and the savagery.

“Mitch, you okay?” Anders asked, standing and walking over to the Irishman. Mitchell looked up.

“Hmm?” He murmured. Anders came and sat down beside him.

“What’s going on?” The kiwi asked.

“Nothing… Nothing’s going on.”

“Ay! God of words here. Lies.” Anders said pointing a figure at the vampire. Mitchell sighed.

“Just… Thinking.” He answered.

“Well obviously. About what?” Anders asked.

“The past.” Mitchell said. Anders opened his mouth then shut it again.

“The past?” Anders asked.

“Just… everything I’ve done… who I am… God… you have no idea Anders…” Mitchell said. He put his beer down on the table. “You have no idea who I was, how many people I’ve hurt. Jesus… I don’t even know why I bother with trying to have a normal life. It never works. I’ve tried so many times, God I’ve tried. But I always fail.” Mitchell said. Anders looked at him.

“Mitch please… don’t say that.” Anders said quietly.

“No! It’s true. I am a monster. I have killed more men than you have ever seen. I was a legend Anders. I was the most sought after vampire in all of England, hell all of the world.” Mitchell said standing up. “You shouldn’t be with me Anders. I am a murderer. I remember every face, every life I took. I remember all the times I tried and they never, _never_ , end well. Never!”

Anders stared at Mitchell for a moment. He didn’t know where this had come from. It wasn’t like Mitchell to act like this. It wasn’t like him to act like this, to be so… mean. Anders stood up and faced the vampire.

“Mitchell. Relax. It’s not the past anymore. This is now, you’re with me. You will be able to do this.” Anders cooed.

“No!” Mitchell yelled as he grabbed Anders by the shirt front.  “You don’t understand!!               I will kill you! I will destroy you and everyone around you!! You need to leave me! I am a monster Anders, I am your worst nightmare!”

“And I am a Norse god! You are my best and worst nightmare!” Anders yelled back at him. “I don’t care what you did in your past! You are mine!!”

Mitchell growled and pushed Anders away. He fell back onto the couch and Mitchell grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
